fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Franz/Supports
With Seth C Support *'Franz': General! *'Seth': Franz. How are you holding up? *'Franz': Fine. I may be young, but I'm every bit a Knight of Renais. I'll fight to the end to protect the princess, just like you, sir! *'Seth': Good, good! That's the spirit! You know, you're looking much improved from when we set out. *'Franz': Do you really think so, General? *'Seth': Oh definitely. You seem much more sure of yourself. All doubt has left your face. By the time you reach my age, you'll be the finest spear- and swordsman around. *'Franz': Honestly? Sir, do you really believe that? *'Seth': ...I do... but we are in a battle right now, Franz. Concentrate on the enemies before you, and don't get too cocky. *'Franz': Yes, sir!!! You know I'd never let you down, sir! *'Seth': Don't be too eager for success. Know your limits. *'Franz': Yes sir! B Support *'Franz': General! *'Seth': Ah, Franz. Every time I see you, you're getting better and better. Your parry is a little stiff, but you are clearly improving. *'Franz': Are you serious? Do you really think so, sir? *'Seth': ...Why is it that, when I compliment you, you always ask me that? *'Franz': Oh, so sorry... I appreciate your praise, sir. I mean, you're General Seth, the Silver Knight. You're my hero. *'Seth': Hahaha... No more flattery, Franz. Please. *'Franz': But, General, it's true! Do you remember when Grado's forces overran Castle Renais? Despite grave injuries, you outcharged the enemy, broke their lines, and escaped. And then, you delivered the princess, on your own, to Frelia safely. If I were you, I doubt I could have survived such a challenge... You are the only person I know who can make impossible feats possible. *'Seth': What pressure you put on me! How can I possibly fail now? You would lose all faith in me! Ah, but, Franz, you're still young. You will grow into a remarkable warrior, I have no doubt. Be confident. I'm counting on you. Train your mind and hone your skills. *'Franz': Really? Do you really think so, General? *'Seth': ...Franz... That's enough. *'Franz': Oh, right! Sorry, sir! *'Seth': All right, back into the fray! Let's go, Franz! *'Franz': Yes, General! And remember, I've got your back! A Support *'Seth': You're doing well, Franz. *'Franz': Oh, General! How are you, sir? I'm so honored that you came to talk to me. *'Seth': Must you always overreact? ...Honestly, Franz... I'm the one who should feel honored. *'Franz': I beg your pardon? What do you mean, sir? *'Seth': When I was just a squire, there was one knight whom I admired above all others. His skill with sword and spear was legendary. He was truly peerless. We squires learned the meaning of chivalry watching him serve the king. Ten years back, we received word that an infamous assassin was hiding in Renais. This knight hunted him down in secrecy so as not to alert the assassin. He hounded the villain and killed him, but he was mortally wounded... *'Franz': Ten years ago? But that's when--!? No, it couldn't be... *'Seth': ...Yes, Franz. It was the greatest knight in the history of Renais. Your father. *'Franz': ...I was so young when my father died. And our mother passed away before he did. Forde and I were almost always alone. Oh, I remember how I used to cry like a babe about my father being gone so much. Forde would always remind me, "He is serving the royal family to protect Renais." Forde was so proud of our father, but he was also a little bit sad. I remember a deep scar he had on his shoulder, probably in battle. My brother and I used to climb up his shoulders and vie for his attention. I grew up hearing what a great knight he was, but I remember only his shoulder. *'Seth': ...You probably have no idea how much you resemble your father. Your swordplay, how you tilt the lance, your loyalty to Renais... You've certainly inherited your father's spirit. It is an honor to see the skill I once idolized developing in you, his son. *'Franz': I...I am so flattered to hear that. Thank you very much, General. Someday, I will become a knight even greater than my brother or my father. To restore Renais, the kingdom to which I've sworn my blade, I will fight on! *'Seth': Thank you, Franz. Let's do the best we can. For Renais, and for your father. *'Franz': Yes, General! With Gilliam C Support *'Franz: '''Say, Sir Gilliam, can I ask you a question? *'Gilliam': What is it, Franz? *'Franz:' Are you disturbed about fighting with me? *'Gilliam: Why would you say something like that? *'Franz: '''You and I are from different lands. We have different backgrounds... I thought that might've made you feel uncomfortable. *'Gilliam: Blast. I don't need to answer that. *'Franz: '''Sir Gilliam! *'Gilliam:' Listen: I'm here by my king's order, and by his order alone. I'm well aware that we have diverse backgrounds and experiences. I don't care who I pair up with. You can't always have your own way. That's just how it works in Frelia. It's luck of the draw, you follow? Do they let you swap partners until you find that special someone back in Renais? *'Franz:' Oh, no! No, no, no... That's not what I meant. It's just... I was worried that I might be slowing you down with my lesser skills. *'Gilliam:' Franz, you're wasting your time worrying when there are better things to be done. *'Franz: Like what? *'''Gilliam: Like training, of course. Quit your worrying and show me how good a Knight of Renais can be. *'Franz: '''I could ask for nothing better. Please! B Support *'Gilliam: Franz, I can see your training has paid off. *'Franz: '''Yes, and I have to say, I'm surprised. I feel the energy flowing through me. I think it's because of my resistance training, actually. *'Gilliam: Frelia's resistance training, you mean. You mean to tell me that you have no training like that in Renais? *'Franz: '''We do have a system to strengthen our chest, arms, shoulders, and legs. However, that's where we stop. We don't train each individual finger... *'Gilliam: Every muscle acts in relation to each other muscle. How can you neglect the fingers? That's how we Frelians think. *'''Franz: Fascinating how our countries can have such distinct training systems, isn't it? *'Gilliam: '''And you've been training with our system every day without a single complaint! I'm impressed. *'Franz: Oh, that's because, each night before I go to sleep... I do our traditional relaxation exercises. *'Gilliam: '''Relaxation exercises? *'Franz: Before going to bed, flex each muscle you used, and you'll wake up feeling refreshed. *'Gilliam: '''What, no fatigue the following day? *'Franz:' That's right. That's what it's for. *'Gilliam:' That's wonderful! *'Franz:' I can teach you if you like. *'Gilliam:' Please. *'Franz:' Fantastic! We'll start tonight! A Support *'Gilliam:' Well, Franz, it looks like there's a lot I can learn from Renais. *'Franz:' Why the change of heart, Sir Gilliam? *'Gilliam:' I've been doing your exercises every night, and I feel fantastic. *'Franz:' I'm glad you like it. *'Gilliam:' I appreciate Renais much more, thanks to you. *'Franz: Really? I'm glad. I'm thrilled that the great Sir Gilliam approves of the training in Renais. *'''Gilliam: Thrilled? You're overreacting. *'Franz:' No, honestly! I am thrilled. It's a small thing, I know... But when someone recognizes the fine qualities of Renais, I get a thrill. Renais is a small country, but it contains much that is good. *'Gilliam:' I don't know Renais, but I do know how you feel as a fellow knight. The more we are away, the more we think back on our beloved homeland. *'Franz: '''I'm glad I'm not alone in this. *'Gilliam: Chin up, lad. Be proud of your country, Franz, Knight of Renais. As your friend from neighboring Frelia, I'm glad you're proud of your home. *'''Franz: Yes, Sir Gilliam! Thank you very much! With Forde C Support *'Franz: '''Brother. *'Forde: Hey, Franz. *'''Franz: I'm glad to see you're still in one piece! After that last battle, I was starting to get a little worried. *'Forde:' I'm glad you're all right too. Good job out there, by the way. Your fighting form is perfect. *'Franz: '''Thanks, Forde. I keep thinking about this war... What do you think will happen? *'Forde: Dunno. I mean, whatever happens happens, right? *'Franz: '''Always quick with a joke... But I'm serious this time. What do you think? *'Forde: 'Hey, I was being serious. We are the best and brightest of our age, but we face overwhelming numbers. If you ask me, all I can say is that I hope we win. *'Franz: It takes more than just hoping for it. We need to FIGHT for it. We are Knights of Renais, and it's our duty to fight. *'Forde:' Sigh... You're so serious. You're just like Kyle. If you take the battle too seriously, you're sure to make a mistake. *'Franz:' You think so...? *'Forde: '''Of course! It's good to be responsible, but you have more pressing concerns at times. *'Franz:' All right, Brother. I know what you're saying. B Support *'Franz: Brother... Are you painting again? *'''Forde: Hm? Yes, well...it's a hobby. You fish, don't you? *'Franz:' Yes. *'Forde:' What do you like about fishing? *'Franz: '''Well...it's different than hunting for other animals. More patient. And yet, when I hold a fishing pole, I feel my spear arm is getting stronger. *'Forde:' When you're off duty, you should stop thinking about spears and swords. *'Franz:' ...There's more... *'Forde:' Yeah? *'Franz: I feel at peace. *'Forde: '...Hm. Fishing sounds nice. Lets you relax, purge your heart of the battlefield. *'''Franz: Yes, exactly. *'Forde:' And that's important, isn't it? In battle or in daily life, you just have to stop and rest, right? Hey, you should take a break sometime and go fishing around here! *'Franz:' Ha! In the middle of a war? You can't be serious. How could I possibly do that? *'Forde:' Hey, I'm not saying you should go right in the middle of a battle. Do it when you're off duty. Maybe you can help replenish our food supplies. *'Franz:' Really? *'Forde:' Sure, yeah. You go catch us a big fish, and I'll eat it. It's a deal! *'Franz:' Huh? Oh...right. *'Forde:' Now, I've something to look forward to. *'Franz:' Hm... Was this all just about you getting some fresh fish to eat? A Support *'Franz:' Brother. *'Forde:' Franz, that was the best fish I ever tasted. Thanks. *'Franz:' I was feeling guilty a little while I was fishing though. I was off duty, but still...we are in the middle of war. I guess it's fine. General Seth seemed to like it well enough, too. *'Forde:' Yup. And as long as everyone's happy, there's no harm done. *'Franz: '... Brother. I've realized something. *'Forde:' Huh? What's that? *'Franz:' You are my role model. *'Forde:' Franz, what's with you? All of a sudden, you-- *'Franz: '''No, it's not sudden at all. Come to think of it, I became a soldier so I could be like you. And now, I'm going to work harder, so I can be a great knight like you. *'Forde:' That... That doesn't make any sense. Have you seen how lazy I am? Seriously. There are MUCH better role models out there for you to hero-worship. *'Franz:' No, no. You like to act lazy. It's part of your charm, isn't it? But once the battle starts, everyone sees how sharp a warrior you are. *'Forde:' Is that so? *'Franz: Yes it is. And I also know that you like to play the part of the fool for no other reason than to give these weary soldiers a reason to smile. *'Forde: '... *'''Franz: And your sword and spear skills surpass those of any knight in the service of Renais, Frelia, or any other kingdom. *'Forde:' Wow. Your flattery is far more than I deserve... *'Franz: '''The only reason you paint is to acquire a better understanding of geography, so that you can use that knowledge in battle... *'Forde:' Nah... It's just a hobby. Don't give me too much credit. *'Franz: I'm not. Think about it. You only paint landscapes, isn't that true? *'''Forde: ...... ...The last portrait I ever painted was of Mother... *'Franz: '''Mother? *'Forde:' Never mind. Not important. Anyway, I'm shocked. SHOCKED. Yeah, if you need a role model, look to General Seth. *'Franz: Of couse I admire General Seth. But that's just admiration. You're still my role model. *'''Forde: ... Well, I can't tell you what to think. I just hope you don't regret this later. *'Franz: '''Don't worry, I won't. *'Forde:' Hm. Whatever you say. *'Franz:' Yes. So, that's that. Now, make sure you don't get yourself killed in a fight. Bye. *'Forde:' Franz... I need you to survive this war. You and I will go home together. When this war is over, you and I will go home and rebuild our lives. With Amelia C Support *'Franz': Oh, hello there. You're... Ah, it's Amelia, isn't it? *'Amelia': Hm? Oh... Yes, and you're Franz! *'Franz': That's right. How are you? Getting the hang of things? *'Amelia': Oh, yes. Quite! You know, everyone here is so much friendlier than the folks in Grado. I'm glad there are so many people around my age traveling with us. *'Franz': Yeah. I think I'm about the same age as you are, too. You know what that means? That means, from now on, you're my rival. *'Amelia': What? *'Franz': What do you say? *'Amelia': Um... Well, does that mean... I have to fight you? *'Franz': No, no. It's nothing as complicated as all that. We'll just work together. See, I'll try to be better than you, and you try to be better than me! Every day, try to be a better person than you are today. It's easier to do when you've got someone to work with. *'Amelia': I see... But why? *'Franz': Yes, well. Um... My brother's a knight too, and he's had someone like that for a long time. I've always been envious of the competitive relationship he has. They compete, and they argue, and they bicker... But I know they respect one another, and they grow together. I envy that. *'Amelia': Um... I'm not sure I can be like that. *'Franz': Ha ha ha... Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter who you are. All that really matters is that we have someone like that in our lives. Besides, you are a qualified soldier, are you not? *'Amelia': Er... I'm not honestly sure I'm even qualified to be out here. *'Franz': Same here. That's why I picked you. Let's work together. *'Amelia': All right! I'm not sure I can live up to your expectations... But I'll do my best. *'Franz': Good. It's nice to meet you, Amelia. *'Amelia': It certainly is! B Support *'Amelia': Oh, Sir Franz! *'Franz': Amelia, hello. Call me Franz. *'Amelia': What? But... *'Franz': We are rivals, right? There's no need for the formality of titles. *'Amelia': Oh, of course not, sir! *'Franz': Ha ha ha... You did it again. *'Amelia': Well, then... I got it, Franz. *'Franz': Good. *'Amelia': Ha ha... I'm not used to being so casual. *'Franz': Can I ask you, what do you think of this war? *'Amelia': What? *'Franz': I still don't understand why Grado chose to invade Renais. Grado and Renais were allies. Their royal families were close friends. Why, Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika are friends with your Prince Lyon. I detect something funny here. I simply cannot believe a friendship so strong could end so abruptly. How many lives have been destroyed by such a seemingly random turn of events? Perhaps the princess and princess know more of the truth, but... *'Amelia': I... *'Franz': Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to besmirch your homeland's name. *'Amelia': No, it's all right. I wonder what drives Grado's ambitions now, too. I was born in a rural village and raised in Grado's countryside. Ever since I was a little child, I took pride in my home's origins. Grado, of course is named after the legendary hero who saved all of Magvel. I thought I lived in a country that believed in justice and peace. But this war... It's something different than all that. *'Franz': Amelia... I'm sorry. This war must be especially painful for you... *'Amelia': I'll be fine, Franz. But thank you, though. It was wrong of Grado to invade Renais. Nothing can justify it. Grado has no right to destroy whole nations, ruin people's lives. This is all so...so wrong! I began this war as a soldier in Grado's armies. But now... I just want to believe... I want to believe in justice! I want to know I'm doing the right thing! *'Franz': Amelia... I understand it all very well. Your love of your homeland... Your sense of justice, of honor... If there's anything I can do to help you, please let me know. We are rivals, but that doesn't mean we can't also be friends, right? *'Amelia': Franz... Thank you. *'Franz': I won't let you down. *'Amelia': No, neither will I! A Support *'Franz': Amelia. Can I ask you something? *'Amelia': What is it? *'Franz': Why did you become a soldier? *'Amelia': Hm? ...... ... Because I was alone. *'Franz': Alone? *'Amelia': When I was little, I lived in a remote village with my mother. One day...bandits raided our village and took my mother. *'Franz': Oh! *'Amelia': I had no father... My mother was my only family. She was so sick... and so very weak... *'Franz': ... *'Amelia': When the bandits came... I hid under the bed... ''*closes eyes* I hid there...trembling... *'Franz': Amelia... *'Amelia': *opens eyes* I wanted to protect her! I...wanted to be strong! Even if I couldn't win... I wanted to fight! To protect the only person dear to me...Oh... *closes eyes* ...... *'Franz': ... I see now... Thank you for telling me your story. I want you to know this, Amelia. ...My parents are gone, too. *'Amelia': *opens eyes* You...too...? *'Franz': Yes... Well, I do have a brother, though. But I don't remember my mother. But I swore that I would live every moment to its fullest. I swore to my parents that I would live a long life for them and be happy. Amelia... You're living the same way, embracing each passing moment. You believe in yourself and your faith burns in you, making you shine. I don't know what it is you plan to do with your life, but as long as we travel the same path, would you let me walk beside you? I have my own path to follow, I know, but... I believe we're both walking towards the same goal. *'Amelia': Franz...? *'Franz': You don't like that? *'Amelia': No! That's not it. I'm...very happy! Franz...! *'Franz': Amelia, I'll protect you. *'Amelia': Franz... Thank you... I'm really happy. But...I want to protect you, too. I am a soldier of sorts as well, you know. So...let me be your shield to protect you... *'Franz': And I will be your sword and fight for you. From now on. You're not alone anymore, Amelia. *'Amelia': Thank you, Franz. *runs over to him and closes her eyes* With Natasha C Support *'Franz:' Sister Natasha. *'Natasha:' Hello, Franz. How are you doing? *'Franz: '''I'm doing fine, thank you. Everything is fine. And you look like you're doing well too. I'm relieved. *'Natasha: Yes, but it's all thanks to everyone's care and concern, really. I'm grateful for all the attention everyone has paid to my safety. That goes for you, too, Franz. *'Franz: '''Oh, pshaw, Sister Natasha. I am just a pawn, really. I don't do much. *'Natasha: You are too modest, Franz. I'm telling you the truth. *'Franz:' Thank you. *'Natasha:' By the way, that's a very interesting satchel you have. *'Franz: '''Huh? *'Natasha:' It's not military issue, is it? I haven't seen any of the other cavaliers carrying one like it. *'Franz: Oh, this old thing? To tell you the truth, I made it myself. *'''Natasha: Really? *'Franz: '''Yes. This pouch holds a skin of water, and this pocket is for food. There's also a pocket for herbs... I can find everything very quickly. Oh, and I've also fixed it so that it won't shake about while I'm riding. It's easy to carry on one shoulder or sling over both. And it goes with everything. *'Natasha:' That's nice! You're so handy. *'Franz: Thank you. It's...probably my only redeeming trait. Uh... Would you like one? I can make one for you. *'''Natasha: Really? That would be wonderful. But...are you sure? *'Franz: '''Yes, of course. No problem. *'Natasha:' Thank you, Franz. B Support *'Natasha:' Franz. That satchel you made me is ingenious. Really. *'Franz: Really? Good... I made yours more lightweight than the one I made myself. *'Natasha: '''Thank you so much. I'll cherish it. Oh, ouch! *'Franz: 'Hn!? Sister Natasha, are you all right? What's wrong?! *'Natasha: 'My hair... *'Franz: Oh... Your hair's gotten pinched in your clip. *'Natasha:' Ow... *'Franz: '''Oh, don't move. Let me help you. *'Natasha:' Thank you. ... *'Franz: ...... *'Natasha: '......... *'''Franz: Got it. *'Natasha:' Thank you so much. *'Franz: '''But your hair's still... Ah, I know. Hold on a moment. Let...me...see... *'Natasha:' Hm? *'Franz:' Ah. Here it is. *'Natasha: A comb...? *'''Franz: Your hair is messed up. Would you like me to fix it? *'Natasha:' Yes, please. But where did you get that comb... *'Franz:' Excuse me for a moment. ...... *'Natasha:' ...... *'Franz:' ...This comb is a memento of my mother. *'Natasha: '''Your...mother...? *'Franz: Yes. See, when I left home, I was afraid of something bad happening. So I thought I'd take this comb with me as a good-luck charm. I usually keep it in front of the portrait of my mother Forde painted. *'Natasha: '''I see... *'Franz: Yes... ... ...... There! All done. *'Natasha: '''Um...... It looks good. Much better than when I do it myself. Franz, you truly are a remarkably handy person. When you're near me, I find myself comforted by your presence. *'Franz: Don't be silly. The pleasure's mine. *'''Natasha: No, I mean it. Thank you. I hope that this marks the beginning of a long friendship. *'Franz: '''As do I, milady. As do I. A Support *'Natasha:' You're holding up beautifully. *'Franz: Oh no, Sister Natasha. I'm still such an amateur... *'Natasha: '''You're serious and focused, Franz. You grow stronger every day, and you're sure to be a wonderful knight! *'Franz: 'Thank you... But I've never excelled in either the spear or sword, and I'm a small man. I'm not much when compared to the likes of our other men. *'Natasha: There are many types of knights. Some are strong, some are swift, and others are intelligent. You possess a wonderful talent that no other man can match. *'Franz: '''Me...? *'Natasha:' Yes. You have a pure heart. It is stronger than any spear, and it possesses its own brand of power. You should have more confidence. *'Franz: Sister Natasha... ...... A...pure heart... Thank you very much. I'll take your words to heart and try to be more confident. *'''Natasha: That's good. *'Franz:' Oh, by the way. Here you go... *'Natasha:' Hm? Oh, that's-- *'Franz:' Yes, it's my mother's comb. I would like it if you chose to keep it with you. *'Natasha:' Franz... *'Franz:' I've let myself believe that it protected me from harm. Now, I would like to believe that it protects you, too... *'Natasha:' ... Franz, I can't. This is something you should keep. *'Franz:' Sister Natasha? *'Natasha:' You took this comb because you believed your mother was protecting you. This comb embodies all your memories of and feelings for your mother. It should remain in your hands. That's where it belongs. *'Franz:' Sister Natasha... *'Natasha:' But I do thank you... It is a remarkably tender gesture. I'm very happy. ... Franz... The only reason I fight on with confidence is because you are with me. *'Franz:' Well...that's just not true. *'Natasha:' No, I'm serious. You see, for me, you are the person who makes me feel... Well, strong. Strong and confident. Your presence is better than a good-luck charm or anything else. I hope that you and I spend more time together, fighting for this just cause. *'Franz:' Yes! Thank you for all your kind words. I certainly hope so, too. *'Natasha:' Together, let's restore peace to all countries, not just Renais and Grado. *'Franz: '''Yes, Sister Natasha. It is a noble cause, and we will bring victory! *'Natasha:' Then let's fight. For victory and for friendship. *'Franz: '''Yes, my lady! Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Game Script